


i don't mind the drool on my shirt (because i love you)

by paintedwaterdropss



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, all these christmas songs got me in a writing mood, also kelley is totally whipped, and christen is still mama press, hi i am back with more baby canada and baby america, jessie is an awkward canadian in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwaterdropss/pseuds/paintedwaterdropss
Summary: In Mallory's defense, the movie they all had decided to watch was boring as hell andsonot worth Kelley and Alex nearly getting two full national teams kicked out of their hotel forakaMallory falls asleep during movie night and Jessie offers to carry her back to bed





	i don't mind the drool on my shirt (because i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the sentence "carry me to bed?" on my mind for the last week and this is the result of that so I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> p.s excuse my poor grammar and punctuation

If someone had told Jessie that morning that she would end up in a hotel room full of rowdy soccer players that same night she would have turned around and walked out the nearest door.

Yet, here she was sitting, with an array of american and canadian soccer players around her, watching said american soccer players argue about which movie to watch. Even though the women's national teams of Canada and the US were sworn enemies on the pitch the two teams were good friends off the pitch. The CONCACAF tournament and the pressure of qualifying for next summer's World Cup was getting to both teams so they decided to get together for a very needed movie night. Jessie wasn't planning on going until Janine and Quinn had dragged her out of her room and down the hall to the room where mostly everyone was gathered for their movie night. The movie selection process had come to an abrupt stop though, when Kelley and Alex had started a discussion over when it was apropriate to watch christmas movies.

"Elf is a christmas classic _Alexandra_ ," exclaimed Kelley loudly as she waved the dvd box in front of her, as to prove her point. 

"It's not even December yet, so I say we watch Love Actually which is _also_ a romcom and not just christmas centered," argued Alex, who was waving her dvd box just as furiously as the freckled defender in front of her.

Jessie found the whole situation kind of funny. She had always been mystified by the pair in front of her who seemed to be polar opposites, but somehow worked so well together. Even she could see it despite only having seen them together a handful og times. Jessie, along with Janine and Quinn, had decided not to interfere with the two americans. The rivalry didn't need to be brought off the pitch. 

"Press stop making lovey-dovey eyes at your girl and help me out here please," begged Kelley as Alex had now taken to trying to swat the movie out of Kelley's hands whilst she was trying to hold the blue eyed striker away from herself with one arm.

"You could just decide to be as whipped as you normally are and let Alex have her way and then you wouldn't be in this situation right now," answered Christen whilst actively trying to stop Tobin from shoving Lindsey and Sonnet off of the bed. As the other California-native finished her sentence, Jessie felt Mallory move from her spot besides her. She felt significantly colder than before and she tried to convince herself that it was just because she didn't bring a hoodie with her. Her sped up heart rate was trying to convinve her of something else though. 

"You two are acting like children," said Mallory as she pushed Kelley and Alex towards the floor, and picked up one of the movies. Alex stuck her tongue out at Kelley when she saw that the younger striker picked her choice. Kelley just took to frowning at the other girl.

***

"This movie sucks," whispered Mallory. They had made their way through half of the movie and Mallory had cuddled into Jessie's right side 10 minutes after they started. Jessie enjoyed the contact the other girl was showing her and had even let out a laugh at some of the comments Mallory had made throughout the movie. She just hoped that the room was dark enough so no one would notice her more than usual red cheeks. Jessie focused back on the tv in front of her figuring she had spent too much time looking at the american forward cuddled into her side. What she hadn't noticed though was that said american was slowly dozing off.It wasn't long before she noticed though, as Mallory's head was weighing down on Jessie's shoulder and Jessie could feel her shoulder begin numb.

"Hey Mal wake up," whispered Jessie gently. She nudged the girl a little bit for good measure. Mallory just groaned and cuddled closer to Jessie.

"You're comfy and I'm tired Jess," The Canadian sighed in defeat and readjusted her body so the both of them were comfortable enough to last the rest of the movie.

***

It took all of five minutes before Mallory was fast asleep in Jessie's embrace. The forward was snoring slightly and it quickly gained the attention of the people sitting closest to the pair. The majority of the room was now focused on the former UCLA duo and Jessie could feel her cheeks getting redder. She silently prayed that her own teammates wouldn't tease her later on. they knew all too well why their friend was blushing.

"We should probably take her back to her room or else Jill will kill us all," Jessie looked over at Christen Press, who had untangled herself from her girlfriend and stood besides the bed Jessie and Mal were currently on. Jessie succesfully untangled herself from the younger forward without waking her up.

"I can take her back if you want to stay. I've seen the movie before and I was getting tired as well so it's no problem," Jessie looked up from Mallory's sleeping figure and met Christen's eyes. She sent her a small nod and took a keycard out of her pocket.

"Thank you Jessie," Jessie just smiled and pocketed the key. She picked up Mallory and looked one final time at Christen who met her eyes with a knowing look. Maybe someone did notice her red cheeks after all.

***

"Room 219...where are you?" Jessie was wandering around the hotel floor for Mallory's room. The girl in question was no help as she was still asleep. Jessie's arms were quickly growing tired from carrying the other girl around. Bridal style nonetheless. As Jessie rounded yet another corner Mallory began to stir slightly.

"Jess? Where are we?" Mallory opened her eyes fully and Jessie put her down so she wouldn't fall or injure herself in another way.

"You fell asleep and I offered to carry you back to your room, although I can't find your room," answered Jessie as she shyly looked anywhere but at the girl in front of her. Mallory laughed at the other girl and took her hand.

"Come on I think it's this way,"

***

The pair finally found their way back to Mallory's room. Tired smiles were exhanged as Jessie let the pair into the room. Mallory nearly knocked over Jessie in her hurry to get to her bed. She leaped onto the bed and Jessie could see the other girl's features relax as she buried herself in the covers. Jessie turned back around to leave to her own room but Mallory had other plans.

"Stay," Jessie looked back at Mallory who was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I think we'll both get in trouble if I do that," 

"I don't care I want you to stay,"

Maybe it was the way that Mallory was looking at her, or maybe the way she spoke so softly yet clearly. Something about Mallory made Jessie so powerless. But then again Jessie had found it was hard for her to say no to Mallory. Esecially if she was looking at her like _that_. Jessie made her way over to Mallory's bed and slipped under the covers, making sure there was at least five inches between her and Mallory.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm definitly not doing anything,"

Mallory turned her head to look at Jessie. Even in the dark room Jessie could see the annoyed look on her face.

"There is a space as big as the Grand Canyon between us right now,"

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable,"

"Jessie?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot,"

Jessie gently shoved the other girl who was full on laughing now. Jessie wished she could have moments like these for the rest of her life. 

"Just get over here and cuddle with me,"

Jessie moved closer to Mallory, who wrapped herself around the Canadian, just as she had previously. Both of the girls were now comfortable and sleep quickly overtook the pair. Jessie could hear Mallory's breathing even out and she assumed the other girl was sleeping. Jessie was wrong though as she felt Mallory gently squeeze her hand.

"Are you still awake?" Jessie squeezed Mallory's hand and looked at her.

"Barely awake," Mallory went silent again but Jessie sensed something was up with the other girl. 

"Anything on your mind?" Jessie felt Mallory take a deep breath. 

"Do you think it would be different if I didn't leave UCLA?"

"What would be different?" 

"Us,"

Jessie took a moment to gather her thoughts. She certainly wasn't prepared for that kind of question.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't change anything,"

"Do you ever wish something could have happened?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Please,"

"Then yes, I did wish something could have happened. Sometimes I still wish for something,"

"Me too,"

Jessie looked at Mallory once again. There was something in her eyes that she couldn't explain. Mallory moved closer to Jessie

"Do you trust me?" 

Jessie could feel her breath on her lips.

"More than ever," whispered Jessie.

And with those final words, Mallory pressed a soft kiss to Jessie's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out way longer than I intended...whoops I guess?
> 
> hope you liked it and if you're feeling generous drop a comment and or some kudos :) thanks and stay tuned for more!
> 
> a delayed merry christmas and happy holdidays to those that celebrate :)
> 
> hmu on tumblr if you feel like it!   
> @burnt-toast2117


End file.
